


In the Heat of the Night

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: A cold, winter's night at the Unremarkable House





	In the Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Tumblr prompts:  
> I want to cuddle  
> Unzip them. Take it out. I need it now.

It was just like old times, an evening camped out on the sofa watching a selection of old movies until sleep had overcome them both. They’d lost count at how many times they’d spent their nights in this way over the years. It had started off innocently enough, Mulder often turning up to Scully’s apartment armed with videos and a takeaway of choice, staying until Scully had fallen asleep on the sofa - sometimes he woke her to send her off to bed, and other times she looked too comfortable to move. As their relationship progressed he often ended up staying the night, sleeping on the sofa with Scully wrapped up in his arms, and when they finally had a house of their own, movie night became a regular occurrence. And it had become a regular occurrence once again, now that they were finally bridging gaps and finding their way back to one another after their separation. Scully still kept her own apartment, but more often than not she spent weekends back at their house with her husband, and quite a few week nights too.

Scully woke with a start, sitting up on the sofa as she took in her surroundings. Her legs were entwined with Mulder’s, the two of them sharing a blanket. The fire had long gone out and the movie had been finished for some time, the television now on standby. Shivering despite the two sweaters she was wearing over her pjs, she pulled the blanket up higher over her body, then glanced over at her partner, smiling to herself as she noticed he was still fast asleep, snoring lightly. His head was drooping and she had no doubt he’d regret the position he’d been lying in if she didn’t move him soon. “Mulder…” she called softly, placing a hand on his arm. “Mulder? Wake up!”

“Hmm?” He came awake instantly, inhaling sharply.

“It’s cold.”

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair as he moved his head from side to side in an attempt to iron out the kinks in his neck. “You woke me up because it’s cold?”

“I woke you up because I thought we’re getting too old to sleep on the couch, but in doing so realized how cold I was.”

“Go up to bed.”

“But the bed’s cold,” she whined, despite of herself. “Did you forget to pay the heating bill again?”

He groaned, well aware he wasn’t about to go back to sleep anytime soon. “I figured the fire would be enough tonight.”

Scully stared pointedly at the fireplace in front of them. “The fire’s gone out.”

“Great observation skills Agent Scully,” he replied dryly, shooting her a sleepy smile so that she knew he was just messing with her. “Why don’t you go on up to bed? I’ll get another comforter from the cupboard. Although I can think of better, much more fun ways to warm you up in bed.”

“Let me guess, they all require me removing clothes rather than adding them.” She was far too cold to even contemplate removing either of her sweaters, let alone her flannel pjs. She hated winter.

“Depends how creative you want to be.”

“I want to cuddle,” she replied, as Mulder huffed out a laugh.

“I’m sure I can do that.” He looked over at her, waiting for her to move, but she didn’t look as though she was going anywhere. “Aren’t you going to head on up?”

She gave him an incredulous look, as though he’d grown another head. “The bed’s cold,” she repeated, and suddenly it clicked. He laughed, shaking his head. “Really? You’ve got your own apartment Scully, what do you do when I’m not there?”

“I turn my heating on.”

“You’re such a slave driver,” he commented, reluctantly kicking his section of the blanket off of himself, chuckling as he saw Scully reaching for it immediately. He got to his feet, yawning once again. “I’ll go up,” he added. “And warm up the bed.”

“Good boy.”

“I’m so whipped.”

“You love it.” Smiling, Scully watched as he left the room and headed upstairs. She listened to the sound of him moving around, the floorboards creaking as he entered the bedroom. She sighed contentedly, looking around the living room, noting the empty wine glasses sat on the coffee table alongside the takeout containers. They could wait until tomorrow, she told herself, too cold to move. When the movement upstairs ceased, Scully eventually stood, still wrapped up in her blanket, and made her way to the bathroom. She made quick work of her night time routine and by the time she made her way to the bedroom she was shivering, the house no warmer. Entering the bedroom, she spotted Mulderhuddled beneath the comforters, only strands of his hair visible, and smiled. This was their thing, something they’d been doing for years now. They’d only been together a few days when Mulder had innocently commented one day that he preferred sleeping in a cool bed, and that’s how it started. From that moment, whenever it was cold at night, Scully would send him to warm up her side of the bed, then when she was ready he’d roll over onto the cold side so she could sleep on the warmer part of the mattress. They both won, she told him when she suggested it, and Mulder, who often found it hard to say no to his partner, agreed, clearly amused. Nearly twenty years later and it was still working for them both.

Approaching the bed, Scully tapped Mulder on the shoulder and he obediently shifted across the bed, making room for her. With the blanket still wrapped around her, Scully got into bed then turned to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. She shifted, making herself comfortable, immediately feeling warmer as she burrowed under the comforters. Very warm in fact… “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

She sat up, patting the mattress, feeling just how warm it was. “Have you got a hot water bottle?”

“No, I’m just a natural furnace.”

She scooted over towards him. “You’re a liar! You have got a hot water bottle.”

“You saw me come upstairs Scully. I didn’t have chance to make one.”

“You must have done it when I was in the bathroom.” She reached out, running her hands over Mulder’s torso in search of the hot water bottle. “Where is it? Hand it over.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Her hand inched lower and then Scully paused before letting out a giggle. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m tired Scully, let’s go to sleep.”

She patted his jeans. “Unzip them. Take it out. I need it now.”

“I thought you only wanted to cuddle this evening.”

“Quit joking Mulder, I’m freezing. Unzip your pants and give me the hot water bottle before I get my gun and shoot you.”

“Get your own. Maybe I’m cold too.”

“You’re never cold Mulder, you were outside last Christmas when it snowed wearing shorts.” Getting impatient, Scully reached down and unbuttoned Mulder’s jeans herself. He laughed, lifting his hips up to help her. “If I’d have known you’d be this eager to get in my pants I’d have tried this years ago.” Within seconds Scully was cradling the hot water bottle against her, sighing contentedly, while Mulder was exchanging his jeans for his pajama pants. “It’s so good.”

“I wish you were this enthusiastic whenever I drop my pants.”

“Maybe if you produce a hot water bottle each time I’d be more enthusiastic.” Rolling onto her side, her back to her husband, Scully began to feel warmer as she snuggled up against it.

“Wait, aren’t you going to share that?”

“You’re not cold?”

“Are you kidding? I’m freezing, just apparently not as cold as you.”

“Get your own.”

“I did. You stole it.”

“I’m sure there’s another blanket in the cupboard.”

“I don’t want a blanket,” replied Mulder, moving closer towards her. “I want the hot water bottle.”

“I’m not ready to give it up.”

“Sharing is caring.”

“I’m not willing to share.”

“C’mon Scully.”

She sighed dramatically, rolling over to face him. “Fine.” She shifted into his arms, pressing herself and the hot water bottle into his side, warming them both in the process. “Better?”

“Much.”

“Thank you for warming me up,” Scully sniffed.

“You’re welcome.” Closing her eyes, Scully smiled as she felt Mulder press a kiss to her forehead. “The offer still stands you know. If you need me to warm you up in other ways, just let me know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Night Scully.”

“Night. Love you.”

“What you said.”

“You can warm my bed any time Mulder.”

He laughed. “Good to know.” With that he closed his eyes and slowly they both drifted back off to sleep.


End file.
